Iron Man: Love Never Dies
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: He was Tony Stark the Iron Man. Then every thing changes when he's accused of murder and sent away. Follow him on his journey.


**Author's Note: Iron Man and associated characters and themes belong to Marvel, Love Never Dies and associated characters and themes belong to Andrew Lloyd Weber, all song lyrics belong to their appropriate owners, all miscellaneous characters and themes also belong to their respective owners, and Ember ****Mcclian belongs to a friend. All other o.c's and all planets belong to me. Thanks and hope you enjoy, Based off of Text Role Play with a friend.**

Iron Man: Love Never Dies

Chapter one

Planet: Starzl 5

Encounter: Training

Anthony Edward Stark, or as a lot of people called him Tony Stark, looked around at the world called Starzl 5. Even in the light clothes he wore, he sweat and panted like a dog. Starzl 5 was a jungle with a few places of civilization placed randomly through out and far between one another. An audible sigh rose from his chest as he recalled how he got here in the first place. A week ago he had been the owner of Stark Industries. A week ago he was a billionaire. A week ago he was fighting along side the other Avengers. A week ago it all went to hell in a hand-basket. He was arrested by his own team mates. He didn't understand why that was until he was confronted with footage of his armor killing a ten year old boy named Tomas Wallace. Tony denied it, even swore that he had not done so. But witnesses put him there, there was the footage, and he did not have an alibi. He was sentenced to exile and Cluson's team escorted him here to Starzl 5 on the far edge of Chitari space. Even the agent didn't believe he was innocent, because he had been sporting the legendary Stark hangover. Sighing once more, Tony set off walking toward the next city. He was getting the feeling someone was following him. He quickened his pace, to no avail. He was pounced to the ground. "Hold him down" a voice said and an impact soon followed, causing Tony to black out.

When he woke once more he found him self naked, in a tiny room with nothing. Pain was the first thing to register in his mind. His back seemed to be on fire. He moved a hand to his back and found cut and torn flesh. The next thing that stung was his left shoulder. He moved his hand there and five numbers one after the next met his fingers that were roughened by years of working on cars, and his suits of armor. 4...3...3...4...2, those were the numbers carved into his flesh, his flesh that had under gone just about every bit of abuse you can think of. A gasp and a cry left him when he realized the grim truth branded before his genius mind. It was like Afghanistan all over again, only this time no Yensin to keep him remotely sane, no Rhody to rescue him, and worst of all no Pepper there to comfort him through this.

With no clock, windows, or any other method to judge time around for him it felt like hours before a man entered. A blow to his side brought him to reality. The man was an older fellow with a nasty look in his eyes. He was more than likely a major from a defunct terrorist cell. He growled "On your knees, head down now!" when Tony didn't move the man garbed his hair and forced him on to his knees and forced his head down. "I said on your knees, head down. Do it the first time maggot and you'll live longer." the man threatened. Though he did not show it Tony was fearful. He knew he had to learn this lesson quickly if he wanted to live. A more youthful man walked in and said "James enough you have your own trainees to deal with. This one is mine." James growled then walked away.

The younger guy was lovely and easy on the eyes. Even Tony a seasoned play boy felt him self get hard at the sight of him. The male laughed "Oh nice your easy to get excited, would you want that taken care of? Hmm? Bet you'd like that?" Tony nodded. The younger man said "Can't leave you like that so why not." the younger guy removed his clothes and set to work having sex with Tony. When they were finished the younger guy dressed and said "That is an example of your new life as 43342. Your a pleasure slave now. I'm suppose to be like James, mean and cynical but with my looks, I go for the more friendly approach. I am your trainer. I'll give you three questions, since you were so good." Tony thought carefully then said "What do you mean training?" the youth laughed then said "Your a slave asshole, your nothing and are to be reminded as being such, forget your past life 43342. That is done and over, now you are 43342 a slave to be bought and sold. You will be beaten, whipped, rapped, and given lessons like the one James gave you. At the end a test and an assessment of your worth on the market both given by our Dr. Huffmen. He is not nice in the slightest, he is a hardened rapist and loves to rape each trainee him self. Learn your lessons and your place 43342 and you won't have to come back here. I have forty three days to train you. Two more questions." Tony thought carefully then said " What is the assessment about?" the youth laughed and said "That's for you to find out. One last question." This last question was typical of anyone in this situation "Why me?" the answer that came was a question "Why not?" as an after though he said "I'm Duagrar 43342. Well remain as you are until I return, I'll have your food."

Tony was left to his thoughts. He wasn't sure how his team, those traitors would have reacted. Steven Rodgers for all his All American Glory would probably yell and scream at Fury for answers as to why this is allowed. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov would fight and kill every one of these bastards. Bruce banner would hang back and tend to his wounds and tell him it was alright. Loki would help in that regard too healing what Banner could not as Thor fought with Clint, Natasha, and Steven. But he couldn't help but think of Pepper Potts, his lover and girlfriend. How she would pick up the slack when he struggled. Who was there for him through rough nights.

After what seemed like hours Duagrar returned with a small tray of bread and cheese. He placed before Tony and said "here's your meal. Get used to the meagerness of your meals 43342. That is all you get." Tony's hunger took over and he devoured his food. When he was finished he was met with a blow from the tray. Taken aback Tony fell to the ground and quickly adverted his eyes. Duagrar said "So it begins. Your first lesson. **Do not hork down your food. **You do not know when and if you'll eat again. Just for that you are not eating until you learn not hork down your food." he then left for the night. Tony curled into a ball crying silent tears resigned now to his fate.

The sound of his number, followed by kick to his side woke him. He scrambled onto his knees with his head down. "Good Job, I didn't have to tell you to be on your knees and to have your head down." Tony did little to anger his trainer again. He thought...no he hoped that if he behaved he'd get to eat. Boots entered his line of sight. He saw a chain lead attached to his collar. Forced to stand with his head down he was lead to another room with another trainer. He was strung up by his wrists and the other trainer beat on him with various objects, stopping only once for lunch. Tony behaved...or so he though Duagrar approached him and said "you are not getting food today. Remember you horked down yesterday's meal, however keep up your good behavior and I may consider feeding you tomorrow." Tony wasted no time in learning his lessons for he didn't want to lose his meals.

Several weeks passed and Tony...well, 43342, had come to his forty second day. His past was a foggy memory lost to history as was his old self. Duagrar approached him, attached his chain lead and lead him to a large spotless room with other males, treated in the same fashion to him. Some were barely tall enough to see over the table. He couldn't bear to look at them so his head fell to his feet. 43342 listened to the numbers called and the screams of pain from the others. Dr. Huffmen then barked "43342, your turn slut." 43342 approached quickly. The doctor pushed 43342 down on to the table. The cold iron sent shivers into 43342's exposed form. His arms had been raised above his head and locked into place. His legs were speared apart, almost painfully apart and locked into place. A leather gag was placed into his mouth and a cloth blindfold placed over his eyes. 43342's heart raced with fear as the doctor began his nasty work. 43342 began to sweat and the leather taste in his mouth made him sick. When he didn't feel the fire of the violation he felt the bindings, the gag, and the blindfold fall away. Duagrar's hands fell on him. His youthful voice said "the doctor was very pleased with you. You're being rewarded, you'll see."

When 43342 was returned to his room he collapsed to the ground in pain and cried silent tears for his robbed pride. Duagrar left him to retrieve his food and felt slight guilt he full well knew who had broken the spirit of. He knew he had broken the spirit of Tony Stark. He then stopped and shook his head that didn't matter. For all intensive purposes Tony Stark had died at his hand, and was now know only as 43342. Once had picked up 43342's special meal he returned to find 43342 slowly and painfully sitting up. He then gratefully took his meal of meat, bread, cheese, and grapes with water to wash it down. He slowly ate but he finished his meal. Duagrar said "great job you passed the test." he collected the tray then left 43342 to rest the remainder of the day.

43342's last day, and he was to be looked over by the doctor. Health, his privets, age, exotic, pain tolerance, train ability, and obedience were the areas. 43342 scored high in all the area, putting his total worth at 400,000,000 dollars. He and a small selection of others where sent for a ship bound for a planet called Gramaxa.

Chapter two

Planet: Gramaxa

Encounter: First Teaching

43342 now could empathize with Rhody's ancestors. When they arrived on the rainy planet of Gramaxa they were carted to an open area with a stage. The people were covered. The slaves at auction were not. There were six in all the other five valued low. When it came 43342's time to be auctioned off he was shocked at how many people had the money to by him. But one man raised his hand and called "600,000,000 dollars" the auctioneer took it and since no one else bid after that the man won. The man took him by his chain lead and said "My son turns eighteen tomorrow. You are to teach him how to have sex, since he is gay and has a hard time with his lover." 43342 shivered at that thought _"is this my life now? A toy for others?"_ he was lead to a car forced in and he remained quit through the ride.

When they arrived handlers dragged him out and forced him on to his knees and forced his head down. The man called "Tozi come here!" a tall boy wearing an ACDC t-shirt and a pair of jeans entered. When he saw 43342 he knew who he was without much more than his build. Tony was suddenly face to face with an uber fan. His shock drowned out the questions the boy had for him. "Tozi, back down. As you can see he's afraid." his father said. Tozi went "Aww" he then helped Tony up and took him to his room. Tony didn't know what to make of it...his expression was much like Steve's when he showed him his secret shame, that he, like Cluson, was a fan boy. The boy, Tozi, removed the chain lead and tossed it aside. A warm smile met his uncertain look. Tozi went on and on about a lot of stuff. Soon enough it was time for bed. Tony curled up on the floor and fell asleep. Tozi eyed him and felt really bad. His idol had fallen so far. He got up out of bed and grabbed his pillows and blankets and joined Tony on the floor. His idol didn't stir when he placed a blanket on his naked form and a pillow under his head.

Tony woke the next morning to Tozi dressing for his party, his mother babying him. She said "Tozi, young man if I catch you near him like that again he's gone from here got that?" Tozi sighed then said "Yes mother." the mother didn't see his face so she didn't know it was her son's hero. She turned to him and said "Just for that I am recanting what I was going to do. Your staying in this room all day, no food. You have a job to do. You do that job and you do it well." Tony nodded his understanding. Once she was gone Tozi said "The window is near to my food table. I'll try to sneak you food. I'm sorry for her, she doesn't like homosexuals...and I am one." with that Tozi left not wanting to anger his mother again. Hours went by, he heard laughter and fun. He went to the window and peeked out. He saw Tozi with a boy his age rather close, Tony assumed that this was his lover. A light smile hit Tony's face. Tozi was happy, that's what mattered to him at the moment. Nothing else. The other boy left his side and grabbed a plate of food. He then much like agent Barton or Romanov snack out. Tony quickly moved from the window, in fear he'd get caught. The bed room door opened, and in walked the boy who had the plate off food. He looked much like a young Steven Rodgers and even held that same regal pose of the good captain's. "Here, Mr. Stark, Eat. You need to for what you have to do." the boy said. His tone sounded much like Steven's when he urged the team to eat. Gratefully Tony ate, slowly but ate every little morsel as not to get Tozi in trouble. The boy smiled and said "I'm Bear. Sadly I'm a Captain America fan. You should have seen Tozi and I when we first met. We were at odds. Now...well we're a couple. Hehe. I've got to go. I will be back with Tozi later." with that Bear left. Wow Bear did sorta act like Steven, and Tozi, like he used to.

Hours later he heard Tozi's parents say they were going out until the next afternoon. Once they had left the door opened and I walked both boys. Tozi smiled and said "Yeah you get to teach us both...you really only have to teach me, but father suggested I let Bear learn from you too." Tony nodded then waited for the two boys to give him an order, Bear then said "Hey can you Role Play...you can talk you know." Tony found his voice it was rough but he said "I can Role play...what are you getting at?" Bear smiled a toothy grin and said "Well aside from the fact you seem rather nervous to do your job, so I though Role Play would help you. You could image us as some Avengers, who's ever names you call we will answer." Tony thought about it and then said to Bear "Alright Steven". Bear smiled a wide grin to be called his hero's name. Tony looked Tozi over and saw his fan boy sorta look like Clint. "Clint" was what he said to Tozi. Tozi's eyes lit up with pride. He also liked Hawkeye.

So that night the two boys now dubbed Steven, and Clint were taught to have sex. Tony felt relaxed, felt human...but when he woke once more he was in a cage being transported to the local market. Tozi's mother looked at him and said "I warned you. Now you pay." she sold him to the traders that happily took him to the next planet, Dronzolof.

Chapter three

Planet: Dronzolof

Encounter: To be a father he can not be

Once more the man named Tony Stark was lost to the slave known only as 43342. Dronzolof, was much like the planet Curasunt from Star Wars. It was one large city. 43342 was wowed that such a world existed. He ached to be able to return to this world. He'd ache to bring his team here. Here on Dronzolof they had a special event were slave owners could pre buy slaves before the auction. These were the leaders of the land 43342 surmised. Those like Thor and Loki's father. Oh how he missed them and forgave them already. It was what forty seven days since he was first beaten. Wow he lasted forty seven days. He lasted one month more than he had in Afghanistan. He felt these men look him over. Some of them forced his mouth open, others grabbed at his manhood. One man had done that and then asked "This one, I like him. What is his condition?" the auctioneer smiled and said "This one is in perfect health, will do anything you say, and has a great sex drive." 43342 shuttered at that last bit. He hated for that to be talked about in this fashion. The man looking him over said "He's perfect. How much?" The auctioneer said "$400,000,000" The man said "You've got it." money traded hands. His chain lead attached, and he was dragged off and shoved into a dark and cramped space. After what seemed like hours the harsh light met his eyes "Come on whore, you have a job to do."

43342 was then brought to a nice house where he was forced on his knees with his head down before a lovely young lady and a equally handsome older gentle man. "Here you are Vic, the man who will do the thing you can not do. Bare me a grandchild." an evil snicker soon followed and 43342 shuttered at the thought...no wonder he was asking those questions, he was looking for a surrogate father. 43342 felt safer once that cruel man left. He heard the lady approach him. She cupped his chin with her hand and lifted his gaze to meet hers. His chocolate eyes met her emerald eyes. Her smile was soft and warm as she said "what is your real name 43342?" 43342 answered "Anthony Stark." she smiled as did her husband Vic. They knew him. Vic said "the famous Tony Stark graces us with his presence, though I had hoped it would have been on better terms Mr. Stark." once more Tony Stark awoke. But it wasn't the same. His old mannerisms had faded with the forty seven days he had already spent as a slave. He looked around at the two. Neither one of them aimed to hurt him. Vic sighed then said "your here with us for two hundred seventy days"

Two days later Tony and Liz, as he had learned her name was, had sex. She was very fertile...like Loki worthy fertile. Soon enough she was pregnant. Little did Tony know or foresee that this experience would help him when he was to have kids with the woman that would one day save him from this life. Oddly enough he dreamed of her, a black/brown haired girl with deep green eyes. She often appeared with a man slightly older who held a watchful gaze on them both. He looked like the girl but he wore a mask...a bleach white mask. In these odd dreams the three of them were always happy. Like they were...family. It stung Tony that he couldn't understand the dream.

One such night Tony as usual was sleeping on the floor. He was cold and shivering, his teeth chattered uncontrollably, had they been any one else, they would have beaten him for making such a racket. But Vic grabbed a blanket and put it over Tony's naked frame. Tony stuttered his thanks and Vic nodded. Soon Tony faded off to sleep.

Two hundred seventy days later Liz gave birth to a very healthy baby boy. She and Vic were arguing about a boy name. That was until they heard Tony's barely audible voice say "Yinsen." Vic said "Speak up we can't hear you Tony." Tony then said "Yinsen. After the man that saved my life back in Afghanistan. He was a good man, he didn't deserve to die like he did." Liz and Vic looked at their son and smiled "Yinsen he shall be." Vic said. He took the baby and let Tony hold him after he showed him how to. Tony's cold heart melted at the innocent life in his arms. He openly wept. His own flesh and blood that he'd have to leave behind...

Tony...once more 43342 was dragged away that next morning. Dragged away to Kalzon.

Chapter four

Planet: Kalzon

Encounter: Shit eaters

Kalzon was a farming planet and a little like the old south from home. The farms were huge. Strangely enough one woman bought him off the bat much like Liz's father had done. She didn't dare touch him, she had a handler handle him. He was forcefully lead to the horrid conditions he'd be living in. 43342 saw other males like him in horse stalls covered in dirt, mud, and...shit. He was shoved into a stall knocked onto his ass and raped. After words he was shoved into the ground until he was covered from head to toe in the gunk. The woman, Kilever said "Nice work James. 43342 has been "welcomed" properly. So give him his "feed" and be done with him."

43342 was just appalled at what they left as food for him...shit. It made is cast iron stomach turn over. As gross and low as this was he knew he had to eat it. If not he would be denied food, and beaten. Wanting neither thing to happen to him again he began to eat. Only James forced his head down into the trough and said "your an animal so eat like one or I'll hog tie you so you can eat properly." 43342 quickly learned so he didn't have to be in that painful position.

The next day he was selected for a breeding run. They had naked, dirty females too. 43342 was forced to rape a girl about twelve or thirteen years old. He was then taken out to a field were he was beaten on by the handlers while his owner watched. Then each handler rapped him in turn. And so this was the pattern of life for sixty days for him. Other slaves died off and those still living were forced to desecrate their bodies in various ways. 43342 was once forced to eat the very small and dead baby of a girl he'd been forced to rape. He knew food was food but he soon became disturbed. Loki would have a field day with him, telling him how far he'd fallen from grace. He was lost for good he knew.

On his last day he was strung up by his wrists and "bathed" more like sprayed with a fire fighter grade hose. Every one laughed at him. After words he was left soaked and was sent away like that shivering half to death.

Chapter five

Planet: Vilc

Encounter: Torturer Central

43342 stood at the auction block shivering and wet. He had heard how the auctioneer had listed his worth, that he was strong, healthy, and would eat anything. Oh boy Steven if he could...even though against every thing he stood for would buy him just to set him free. He was bought by a man named Lizic, a stout man who was rather famous here. His dark eyes showed only the evil intent he had for 43342. seventeen days in hell. If he could survive he'd be fine.

When they arrived 43342 was taken to a chamber and strung up by his wrists once more. Now he felt the iron cuffs cut into his wrists. It hurt but he swallowed it down. Lizic beat him and did all sorts of other nasty stuff to him. He was strung up under a shower head and hit with electricity. 43342 was soon black, blue, and red from the torture. He was taken to his cell and roughly tossed in. he could have sworn he had broken something.

He sat up and waited for his food...food that never came. He longed for anything...hell he'd eat his own shit again if it meant he didn't starve. His mind drifted to Pepper Potts his lover. It was the one thing that was keeping sane in these cruel worlds. He sighed, and vowed that if he was ever a free man again he'd be a changed, reformed man. No more booze, no more meaningless one night stands, no more passing the company to Pepper. He'd do it all him self. He saw now how wrong he had always been. He knew now he had to change. He had to be the better man for Tozi, Bear, Vic, Liz, and Yinsen. He had to he had to.

Seventeen brutal days later 43342 was happy to leave this place. He was then on his way to Zon, and the second teaching.

Chapter six

Planet: Zon

Encounter: Liez, the Second Teaching

43342 woke four days into his bondage here on Zon he didn't remember what was going on. He woke with bandages around his wounds from the last planet. He did recall that he had seventeen days here, and he had to teach the boy Liez to have sex. His pain lessened as he was treated like a human. He had regular meals daily.

Ten days in he was given reveling clothing to wear and was allowed to walk the the vast grounds for his health and sanity. Tony arose once more and felt like he was human. He savored these moments, those with Tozi and Bear, and those with Vic, Liz, and Yinsen. He smiled looking out into the setting sun he recalled happy moments in his life. He knew he could die, but at least he'd die a changed man.

His last day was spent teaching Liez, then stripped of the kindness seen here. He knew it had all been a lie...one Loki worthy lie. He was then carted off to a planet called Grtihal 7.

Chapter seven

Planet: Grithal 7

Encounter: Brant the Norse Avenger

43342 found himself at the feet of a father of two boys. The younger of the two squealed with delight at a new slave to beat. The older boy didn't seems so enthused. The father then said "Happy birthday Max." Max was the younger boy. He smirked evilly knowing what his father meant. He grabbed 43342's chain lead and dragged him to his room. 43342 manged to glimpse the older boy, a boy that looked like a young Loki.

In Max's room 43342 was a true slave. "well well your handsome aren't you 43342. get on the bed now, on your stomach" the small boy shouted. 43342 did as he was ordered as that was the only thing he could do. Max pulled off his own clothing and began to rape 43342, and was not careful about it. As punishment for that 43342 was tied down and whipped. After a while it stopped and he then felt a scalpel enter his flesh. That is when the older boy entered and yelled "Max what are you doing! You shouldn't be doing this to a slave." Max shouted "Brant your a jerk! You always ruin my fun." Max stormed out to pack for camp. Brant gently helped 43342 up and lead him to his own room.

43342 was shocked at how Brant's room looked. Much as Loki had described the Asgardian library to be. It was also Brant's room. All he saw though were volumes on volumes of Myths. Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian, Celtic, Asian, etc. 43342 felt his wounds tented to and him self lowered onto a cot. There he fell into a troubled sleep.

He woke in cold sweat and found Brant on his bed with two bags packed. "come on 43342, I'm getting you out of here." the two sneak out. However they didn't get any further than the front gate. Brant was caught as was 43342. 43342 was beaten for going with Brant. Brant was bruised and battered due to this.

The rest of the time 43342 was left strung up by his wrists. Brant came in daily and chatted with him, though 43342 didn't speck. 43342 was hurt inside for that Brant tried to save him from this life. After his seventeen days he was taken from Grithal 7 and taken to Ziv 2.

Chapter eight

Planet: Ziv 2

Encounter: Shaved

Ziv 2 was a wonderland like world. All five of it's islands almost a different world the one 43342 wound up on was where men were pack mules, slaves, and lesser beings. Fed dog food and shaved with a dull rusty knife. His wild long hair had been a challenge for the woman handling him.

43342 secretly learned each planet. He used his steel trap of a mind to record his worlds.

After seventeen days here he was shipped off to Starz 10, and the third teaching.

Chapter nine

Planet: Starz 10

Encounter: Third teaching

Di was truly hell on wheels. He beat 43342 when ever he could and always this shit grin on his about it. He fed 43342 scarps when he was to have full meals. This was the boy 43342 had to teach how to have sex like a man? Between the verbal and physical abuse Di was the poster child for villainy in the works.

43342's last day was spent tied up, raped and beaten by Di. 43342 did not know how all these trauma's would stay with him in his life everlasting. He was soon sent to Lellin, the fourth teaching.

Chapter ten

Planet: Lellin

Encounter: Fourth teaching

43342 was keeping score of the slights against him. He swore vengeance them all if he were ever a free man once more. 43342 longed now just for food, simple clothing, and a plain home. He didn't want any thing fancy again. Never. Kial the little shit he had to teach here whipped him half to death most of the time, then just for the hell of it healed his wounds to hurt him once more.

43342 came to his last day here. Rape. Whipping. And then these words "Get this slut out of my sight." 43342 was then roughly sent to a world called Star, and to a game of death and survival.

Chapter eleven

Planet: Star

Encounter: Hunger Games

Despite the cruelties here, Star had to be 43342's favorite. Zonter had his own Hunger Games on his vast island. Seventeen days no food, fighting for life, naked on the island, and killing each other all for Zonter's sick amusement. 43342 and sixteen others were giving a random weapon and released onto the island. 43342 had a bow and quiver of arrows. 43342 felt Clint's lessons of the bow come back to him.

"_No Tony here, like this" Clint said placing his hands on Tony's hands. He repositioned Tony's left hand so that the bow was held by his index finger and his thumb. He then repositioned Tony's right hand so that he pulled the string with the arrow with his index, middle and ring fingers and pulled it across his chest. "Now let go." Tony was shocked. The arrow flew and hit the center of the target. Clint smiled "now you try." Tony knocked a second arrow like Clint had showed him. He griped the bow with his index finger and thumb and drew the arrow across his chest with his index, middle, and ring fingers. He let go and the arrow wound up right under the first. Clint looked shocked then said "Beginner's luck Stark, finish the stock. Four more shots." all four of those shots had hit the center of the target. "wow, ok you did awesome Tony. Great Job." Tony smiled to get praise from someone. Soon the two were down there every day firing off arrows at the targets. Tony felt like someone taught him something that did not need to be seen as work. Clint felt wanted as Tony kept asking each day._

"Clint thank you for teaching me the bow." 43342 said the first night he had to hunt his fellow slaves. The others then called him the Archer. He picked them off one by one. Recovering each arrow and cleaning the heads of the blood.

Day seventeen saw 43342 the archer as the last standing slave. The bow was taken and he was taken away to Alpha 2.

Chapter twelve

Planet: Alpha 2

Encounter: Dogs

Here in the home of Alpha 2's Count and Countess life was a living Hel for 43342. Used as a sex toy for the countess. Beaten by both the count and countess. Forced to sleep with the dogs and to eat with them. Could it get any worse? Yet it could. For the dogs were once wolves.

The alpha male of the pack thought him a fur-less new pack member so he and the other males fucked him. That was until the alpha female growled and barked at them. She put her self between the pack and 43342. she licked his wounds and treated him like her puppy, who was hurt. There was no fight or argument form 43342. 43342 over the seventeen days learned to speak wolf. And soon it was time for him to be taken away. He was taken to Zic- the last training.

Chapter thirteen

Planet: Zic-

Encounter: Milk

Milk was a sly bastard. He let 43342 sleep for sixteen days. But sleep did not come easy for 43342, too many memories of the evil done to him and his body. When sleep did come he saw the girl once again. Little know she'd save him from this life, even prove his innocence.

43342 felt a part of him self rise with he forgot even existed. Music, his music. It teased at his ears, his fingers itched, and his chest burned. He got like this when he yearned to set his music free. It soothed him, gave him the strength to carry on and protected him.

The music protected him as Milk raped him then raped him a second time. Sore and shaking as he was dragged off to Aneli, his last stop in hell before his rise to his new life.

Chapter fourteen

Planet: Aneli

Encounter: Rotten Food

Kim, his last owner and the last full seventeen days saw to murdering the last of 43342's free will deep down. She raped him, beat him, and fed him rotting moldy food. She felt nothing as he sat there and ate the gross and sickening food.

43342 had changed so much. His chocolate eyes that once shone with life, genius, and snark were now lifeless and blank. His mind which once turned with genius and wit, now was blank and mute. He did not even speak for his free will to do so was taken so long ago. But most of all he hated. His hate was far grater for these people of the uncharted territories than it had ever been for the ten rings or Justin Hammer. Odd...Hammer had tried to vouch for him...did Justin know the truth? His hate was taught, and as a wise man once said "Conditioned hatred was rarely a rational emotion"

On his last day here he was taken to a world much like Midgard or earth called Terra Tettera. This is where he'd find his freedom.

Chapter fifteen

Planet: Terra Tettera

Encounter: Freedom

"Erik brother look. Ahhh how sad. We should help him." a female said. Erik looked at him and recognized him and said "No way, that's Tony Stark...Jamie stay here with him, try to be nice." Erik then went to find the owner. Jamie smiled at him and said "Tony, I'm Jamie. You can trust us. We want to help you." Erik returned with a devilish grin on his face. "Come you two." was all the man with the mask, know only as Erik said.

They arrived at Coney Island and to Jamie and Erik's home here. Erik's three Hench men appeared eager to meet the knew arrival their master brought home. Erik looked to his strong man and said "Mr. Squelch. Please remove the collar and those cuffs from Mr. Stark, I'm sure he'd love that. Then go find him something to wear, no offense Tony but I really do not want to see that." typically Tony would have been offended by a comment about his man hood, but he had long since forgotten he was naked. He looked down as Mr. Squelch removed the collar and the cuffs. The skin underneath was red and raw from the year and a half of ware and tear from the collar and cuffs. Erik said "Hey Tony look at me alright? Your a free man again so please look up at the vary lest." Tony then had his wounds cleaned, treated and bandaged. "Your wounds will heal Mr. Stark but due to the improper treatment of them they will scar" Doctor Gangel said, he looked sorta like a cat. Erik then said "Please Tony speak. Say something anything. I'm worried about you" Tony finely manged to say "I-I-I am sorry"

The girl Ms. Fleck brought him food to eat, stuff that was healthy yet rich in what he was lacking in. There was meat, veggies, fruit, bread, cheeses and a tall glass of water to drink it down with. In his slow fashion Tony ate and devoured his food much to every one's surprise. Once he was dressed Erik said "Well it's late Tony. I'll show you to your bed room, come follow me." Tony was timid but obeyed Erik not wanting to be punished.

His room was very nice. Fully furnished and lovely. Tony found no words for this. "My room is the last door in the hall at the far end. Jamie's is right next door. Come to either of us if you get scared." Tony only said "thank-you." Erik smiled fondly at Tony and said "Your welcome Tony. Good night." with out another word Erik quietly left and shut the door the same. Tony was utterly terrified of the bed...not having slept in one in over a year and a half. Tony fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. Sleep came easy to him tonight and he savored it.

Chapter sixteen

Day: one

Encounter: Sleeps on the floor

Jamie and Erik were very early risers due to their time spent at France's famous opera house. Jamie had been a student of the arts at the time and Erik the notorious Phantom of the Opera. They remained quite for Tony's sake. The poor guy did not look like he got any sleep the past near two years. "I'm going to go check on Tony" Erik said. Jamie only smiled. Upon entering Tony's room Erik's heart stopped. On the floor curled in a ball lay Tony. He was asleep and rather calm too. Erik went to the bed and pulled the blanket's off to place onto Tony. He then also placed a pillow under Tony's head. Once Tony was tucked in Erik left to let him sleep some more.

Erik left off his frustration, venting to Jamie rather calmly as she had asked. Of course Tony woke up and came down stairs. He looked rested. The day was spent getting him reused to being a free man. Dressing him self and taking a bath or shower were his only hang ups. Tony wanted to know more about the mask on Erik's face but felt it was best leave it be.

Chapter seventeen

Day: two

Encounter: he sings

Erik returned home to an angelic male voice singing. He listened to the song and the voice to determine who was singing and their skill. The singer had formal training, not much it was mostly raw talent. And it was Tony Stark singing from his room. He sang:

_(Tony)_

_Where has the starlight gone? _

_Dark is the day _

_How can I find my way home?_

_Home is an empty dream _

_Lost to the night _

_Father, I feel so alone_

_You promised you'd be there _

_Whenever I needed you _

_Whenever I call your name _

_You're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on _

_Just waiting to hear your voice _

_One word, just a word will do _

_To end this nightmare_

_When will the dawning break _

_Oh endless night _

_Sleepless I dream of the day_

_When you were by my side _

_Guiding my path _

_Father, I can't find the way_

_You promised you'd be there _

_Whenever I needed you _

_Whenever I call your name _

_You're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on _

_Just waiting to hear your voice _

_One word, just a word will do _

_To end this nightmare_

_I know that the night must end _

_And that the sun will rise _

_And that the sun will rise_

_I know that the clouds must clear _

_And that the sun will shine _

_And that the sun will shine_

_I know that the night must end _

_And that the sun will rise _

_And that the sun will rise _

_I know that the clouds must clear _

_And that the sun will shine _

_And that the sun will shine _

_I know _

_Yes, I know _

_The sun will rise _

_Yes, I know I know _

_The clouds must clear_

_I know that the night must end _

_I know that the sun will rise _

_And I'll hear your voice deep inside_

_I know that the night must end _

_And that the clouds must clear _

_The sun _

_The sun will rise _

_The sun _

_The sun will rise_

Erik clapped and said "Bravo Bravo Brameismo" Tony spun so fast he fell onto his ass. Erik flinched at the impact but then laughed at Tony's face. Erik said "You have a lovely singing voice. Are you trained Tony?" Tony sighed and said "A little but I had to stop. My father didn't like it." Erik frowned then said "I will teach you. Sing me another song please." Tony smiled like a kid at Christmas. He sang a song from the very last movie he had ever seen.

_(Tony)_

_In a mirror of you, reflections of you, you're showing what you _

_Feel like inside, _

_Need the power of two, just me and you _

_An image that you hold in your mind. _

_Sometimes you're _

_Wrong and then sometimes you're right, _

_You don't expect me _

_To put up a fight. _

_I'm sick and tired of all of your lies _

_I'm sick and tired and _

_I'm saying goodbye. _

_I don't need this poison, _

_I don't need control, _

_I don't need forgiveness _

_I don't need you—_

_You're a shadow of me _

_What I used to be. _

_I'm fading as the light dims _

_Outside, I know what you need, because I can _

_See I'm taking over thoughts in your mind. _

_Sometimes _

_You're wrong and then sometimes you're right, _

_You're in The dark so I'll turn on the light. _

_I'm sick and tired _

_Of all your lies. _

_I'm fucking tired and _

_I'm saying goodbye  
I don't need this poison, _

_I don't need control _

_I don't need forgiveness, _

_I don't need you-  
_

_I don't need this poison, _

_I don't need control _

_I don't need forgiveness, _

_I don't need you_

When Tony finished he felt free. Erik had his classic smirk on his face. Erik said "Oh it won't take much. You sing so well already. You are very humble."

Chapter eighteen

Day: three

Encounter: Ember

Tony sat at the desk in his room with the music going at a loud, but not deafening level and going over the lesson he had with Erik form yesterday. Tony was happy to be able to express him self in this fashion once more. One of his favorite artists came on and he sang along with the song...sounding like the singer himself.

_(Tony)_

_All alone now _

_Except for the memories _

_Of what we had and what we knew _

_Everytime I try to leave it behind me _

_I see something that reminds me of you _

_Every night the dreams return to haunt me _

_Your rosary wrapped around your throat _

_I lie awake and sweat, afraid to fall asleep _

_I see your face looking back at me_

_And I raise my head and stare _

_Into the eyes of a stranger _

_I've always known that the mirror never lies _

_People always turn away _

_From the eyes of a stranger _

_Afraid to know what_

_Lies behind the stare_

_Is this all that's left _

_Of my life before me _

_Straight jacket memories, sedative highs _

_No happy ending like they've always promised _

_There's got to be something left for me _

_And I raise my head and stare _

_Into the eyes of a stranger _

_I've always known that the mirror never lies _

_People always turn away _

_From the eyes of a stranger _

_Afraid to know what_

_Lies behind the stare _

_[Lies behind my stare]_

_How many times must _

_I live this tragedy _

_How many more lies will they tell me _

_All I want is the same as everyone _

_Why am I here, and for how long_

_And I raise my head and stare _

_Into the eyes of a stranger _

_I've always known that the mirror never lies _

_People always turn away _

_From the eyes of a stranger _

_Afraid to know what _

_Lies behind the stare _

_Eyes of a Stranger._

Tony soon came face to face with a punk looking girl. She smirked when he jumped and paused the music. She said "I'm Ember Mcclian." Tony smiled and said "I am Tony Stark." he soon heard a voice ring out "Miser my tea!" Ember yelled "In a minute" she looked penitent as she said "That's Excalibur" Tony was wide eyed "As in Soul Eater?" Ember nodded and smiled. In then walked a white dog man creature. He pointed his cane at Tony and said "Who is this fool?" Ember then said "Excalibur we've been through this do not point your cane at someone and no put downs, this is Tony by the way."

Chapter nineteen

Day: four

Encounter: The Beauty Underneath

Erik was shocked that Tony came to Phantisma. The tech genius was like a kid in a candy shop at the marvels. Erik stepped out from the shadows startling Tony slightly, which earned a chuckle from Erik. He then said "What's up Tony?" Tony sighed and said "I needed a quit space...so I asked the trio, they led me here." Erik chuckled again. He knew the surreal nature of silence helped a lot. He smiled and said "Go ahead, look around" Tony spotted a piano, his fingers itched, he asked "May I?" "Does the Stark Heir play?" Erik asked surprised Tony nodded and started to play a tune. Erik in his shock asked "What's this?" Tony answered singing "Just a song in my head" Erik encouraged him "Go on" Tony continued to play eyes closed now letting the soothing Music flow out from him he sang "I think it's beautiful Beautiful, beautiful notes Beautiful, beautiful sounds Don't you agree? It's beautiful" Erik found it very odd. He began to say "This boy" Tony continued lost in his own world "So very beautiful" Erik continued "This music" Tony sang "Music that comes uncontrolled" Erik's shock was rising "He plays like me" Tony finished his little part. "Floating and lovely and bold" "He didn't have to be told to be told My God, my God" The two then began to sing duet. Erik started.

_(Erik)_

_Have you ever yearned to go _

_Past the world you think you know? _

_Been enthralled to the call _

_Of the beauty underneath?_

_Have you let it draw you in _

_Past the place where dreams begin? _

_Felt the full breathless pull _

_Of the beauty underneath?_

_When the dark unfolds its wings _

_Do you sense the strangest things? _

_Things no one would ever guess _

_Things mere words cannot express?_

At that Tony answered with a smile on his face "Yes" Erik had a smile on his face too he then continued

_(Erik)_

_Do you ﬁnd yourself beguiled _

_By the dangerous and wild? _

_Do you feed on the need _

_For the beauty underneath?_

_Have you felt your senses surge _

_And surrendered to the urge? _

_Have been hooked as you looked at the _

_At the beauty underneath?_

_When you stare behind the night _

_Can you glimpse its primal might? _

_Might you hunger to possess _

_Hunger that you can't repress?_

Tony said "Yes" then started to sing as well.

_(Tony)_

_It seems so beautiful _

_So strange yet beautiful _

_Everything's just as you say_

Erik nodded then sang.

_(Erik)_

_And he's so beautiful _

_Perhaps too beautiful _

_What I suspect cannot be _

_And yet somehow, we both see _

_The very same way_

Tony then sang him self

_(Tony)_

_Is the music in your head _

_Have you followed where it led? _

_And been graced with a taste _

_Of the beauty underneath?_

_Does it ﬁll your every sense _

_Is it terribly intense? _

_Tell me you need it too _

_Need the beauty underneath_

Now they were both singing.

_(Both)_

_When it lifts its voice and sings _

_Don't you feel amazing things? _

_Things you know you can't confess _

_Things you thirst for nonetheless_

Tony sang

_(Tony)_

_It all so beautiful_

Erik asked "Can it be?" Tony sang

_(Tony)_

_Almost too beautiful _

_(Both)_

_Do you see what I see? _

Tony said "Heavenly"

_(Erik)_

_To him it's beautiful _

_My world is beautiful _

_(Tony)_

_How can this be what it seems? _

_(Both)_

_All of my most secret dreams Somehow set free_

_(Erik)_

_You can feel it_

Tony answered "Yes"

_(Erik)_

_Come closer _

_You've no fear of the beauty underneath_

_You can face it _

_You can take it _

_You see through to the beauty underneath_

_To the splendor _

_And the glory _

_To the truth of the beauty underneath _

_You'll accept it _

_You'll embrace it _

_Let me show you the beauty underneath_

_To the splendor _

_And the glory _

_To the truth of the beauty underneath _

_You'll accept it _

_You'll embrace it _

_Let me show you the beauty under_

Erik was shocked when he took his white mask off that Tony did not scream and run. Tony stood their with a 'ouch' look on his face. Tony very gently touched the deformed flesh. When Tony touched that side of his face, Erik felt all anger, mistrust, self pity, and self loathing vanish from him. Tony really knew pain. Tony took his shirt off and tapped the glowing circle in his chest saying "This is what is keeping me alive. There is shrapnel trying to crawl it's way into my heart. This pulls it back. A friend of mine once said 'it has enough power to run a heart for fifty life times.' that man helped me build this...the Arc Reactor" Tony sighed it hurt to remember Yinsen but he knew the doctor was at peace. Erik saw that the Arc Reactor was testimony to Tony's technological genius, but he saw another untapped genius emerge just now. A genius like his own. "Tony, I was wondering would you like to work for me and with me?" Erik asked. Tony looked confused. Erik explained "For me would be like Meg Giry, her mother, and the trio. With me would be like Jamie." Tony smiled and said "Yes Erik. Thank you" Erik smiled, "by the way Ember and the Trio are working on finding the evidence to clear your name Tony." Tony had tears well up in his eyes. He didn't believe it. All he could say was "Thank-you."

Chapter twenty

Day: five

Encounter: My Heart's Tonight in Ireland

Tony sat in Erik's study with Erik. Tony was reclined reading Erik's master piece Don Jaun. Jamie had given him this copy two days ago when she had also given him the laptop with the music. She told him this was the only surviving copy, and to be careful. Well it wasn't any longer, he had copied the entire play over to his laptop. Now this copy could be returned to it's creator. Erik looked over at him and saw that familiar brown leather bound score. He breathed "Don Jaun! How did you get it?" Tony smiled and said "Jamie still had her copy from the opera, she let me have this one to read over. It's very well written, rather...up my ally...well before this stuff happened to me, but I do find in wonderful, lustful even." Erik cried he then said "The last copy of my work." Tony said "Hard copy, I typed the whole thing up on the laptop Jamie gave me and backed the file up as well. You have unlimited copies now." Erik's eyes brightened to hear some one took the pain staking time to copy it down so he'd have it if something happened to the original. Erik turned back to his organ and thundered away...but quickly became frustrated. He sighed after trying to no avail for five minutes. He looked back to Tony was back reading Don Jaun. His right hand moved as if he was playing a piano or an organ. He also noticed Tony's left hand twitching. He himself knew that twitching was a sign of wanting to play.

"Tony?" Erik called. "hmm?" Tony answered, looking up from the play. He then said "Yes Erik, something the matter?" Erik sighed "I'm having a block. Could you play for me what is on your mind?" Tony smiled and said "I thought you would never ask." Tony sat down at the organ. He closed his eyes and let his hands flow with the music from his head it was a tune he had heard somewhere, but where he could not recall. Erik soon had the melody written down and lyrics to go with for Meg and the oh la la girls. He shook hands with Tony and thanked him.

As Erik walked off he thought, Tony was no Christen but he inspired him when he played much like how Christen inspired him when she sang, oh how he missed his muse. But something about Tony made it hurt less, something indeed.

Chapter Twenty-one

Day: six

Encounter: hanging out with Jamie

Today Tony was hanging out with Jamie. She had been kind. She helped him get reused to human life and being a free man. So she took him to enjoy the island and all it's wonders and mysteries. Tony enjoyed the time he spent with Jamie. He felt like he could trust once more. Soon enough he would be having his first solo, as for the most part he either sang with Jamie or with Meg and the oh la la girls. He was nervous but he relaxed. His focus was Jamie today.

When they got home Tony met with Erik. "Hey Erik, I want to talk to you." Tony said. Erik nodded and asked "What's up?" Tony sighed and said "I fell in love." Erik smiled "That's wonderful." Tony sighed then stated "Not really." Erik looked confused then he asked "How come?" Tony then answered "First off it's Jamie. Secondly, I still love someone else." Erik swallowed hard. One of his worst fears came true...his baby sister was growing up. He calmed his anger, not wanting to trigger a panic attack with Tony, then said "May I ask who the other person who holds your heart in their keeping?" Tony brokenly said "Pepper Potts" Erik caught the sadness in his voice. He then said "Look Tony, you are going to have to choose between them. I don't want my sister's heart broken...but if it comes to that I can't blame you." Tony nodded then said "I don't want you mad at me either...I need some time to think." Erik nodded.

Erik then a few hours later got an angry Jamie. "Erik, god damn it what the hell did you say to Tony?" Erik had to wonder what happened. He got up and went to Tony's room and found him rocking with his knees drawn up to his chest. Erik, realized then what had happened. He had a part in it his last statement to Tony did come out a little harsh...but someone sent him over the edge...he looked to where Tony was staring and found his stuff for the upcoming show, tampered with...Erik now was pissed. He held his calm with Tony then said "Did you see who did this?" Tony only shook his head no. Erik bit his tongue from lashing out. He said "Jamie stay here with him. Do something to calm him. I have to go." Erik turned a heel and left. Jamie than sang a song from her childhood spent apart from Erik.

_(Jamie)_

_There is a castle on a cloud, _

_I like to go there in my sleep, _

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a room that's full of toys, _

_There are a hundred boys and girls, _

_Nobody shouts or talks too loud, _

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a lady all in white, _

_Holds me and sings a lullaby, _

_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch, _

_She says "Jamie, I love you very much."_

_I know a place where no one's lost, _

_I know a place where no one cries, _

_Crying at all is not allowed, _

_Not in my castle on a cloud. _

Tony calmed down after hearing that song grateful to Jamie in knowing how to calm him down.

Chapter Twenty-two

Day: seven

Encounter: Hell's Bells

Tony was walking about Coney Island with Ember and Excalibur when the harbor bell began to ring. It bothered Tony. It was not that the tone was off key or too loud. It wasn't that it reminded him of the bell form his school days. No it reminded him of the dreaded bell from the black markets here in the uncharted territories. It was the sound that started the auction of slaves.

43342 was the number that they had carved into his skin, and though his other wounds would fade with time, the number would not. They found a way to preserve it. It was the painful reminder that no matter how long his scars faded and disappeared, it would remain. He was forever scared by the events he had witnessed and faced that it would not matter how far he ran, how long he hid or how many he killed...he could not escape his past. The best he could do was deal with the pain one day at a time. He needed to try to forget...though something always reminded of his troubles.

Chapter Twenty-three

Day: eight

Encounter: Armor Found, and truth reviled

Tony was sitting out in the warm sun listening to the people go about the park. No one bothered him, no one even saw him. He could watch the park, and be Erik's eyes and ears among the people. He saw Jamie approach him and say "Hey Tony, Ember and the trio found the missing armor." Tony grimly nodded. He got up and followed Jamie.

Set out on the table in Erik's privet study was the Mrk. Twenty-nine. Tony looked it over. Everything was constant with the attack. Expect for one little detail. "It's been wiped clean. No DNA, no finger prints." Ember said. Jamie asked "What dose that then mean?" Ember said "One of two things either Tony was very careful." Erik growled the second view "Or he's innocent. There has to be something the murder left behind...didn't think about." much to every one's fear the face plate lifted up and Excalibur gave a knowing smile. "Being small works wonders." he pulled out a necklace that had been left behind.

Tony's heart stopped beating, he hit the ground suffering from sudden cardiac arrest. Erik panicked. Jamie moved quickly and started CPR. She stopped realizing with Tony that was not a good idea. She checked the reactor and found it had failed on him. Excalibur quickly got out of the armor and dashed up to Tony's room. He ducked under Tony's bed and found the spare Arc Reactor he had built that rainy day and had showed Excalibur where it was hidden.

Excalibur grabbed the spare and returned handing Jamie the precious object that kept Tony alive. Jamie quickly removed the failed one and replaced it with the working one. Soon enough Tony gasped and coughed. He slowly sat up and looked at every one. He saw Jamie's hands had the gunk and puss on them from changing the reactors. He only nodded once to Jamie. His eyes then fell on Excalibur, he was the only one who knew where here he hid the spare reactor. He nodded once to the scythe who returned the gesture in kind. Ember looked at Tony and said "You know who framed you don't you?" Tony nodded only once steeling him self said

"Yes Pepper Potts"

Chapter Twenty-four

Day: eight

Encounter: betrayed and a new start

"Yes Pepper Potts"

Tony had said that with such venom and hate. Ember growled and said "And I trusted her" Erik sighed then said "Tony, if you don't want to go back now I understand that. Your more than welcome to stay here with us." Tony sighed "I don't know yet if I want to or not. If I do go back, you guys are welcome to come with me too." the trio, Ember, Erik, Excalibur, and Jamie nodded in agreement. It was only a fair trade off. Ember than said "Well I got to go report this." she then left with Excalibur by her side.

Erik looked at Tony and said "By the way Tony we were wondering how did you even wind up on Starzl 5 any way, I understand the exile part, but how?" Tony racked his brain and said "I-I-I don't remember. I drank so much after finding out I was to be exiled. I don't even remember leaving earth." Erik nodded knowing how bad the drink could be. Jamie hugged Tony and said "I love you Tony." Tony looked her in the eyes and said "And I love you too Jamie." Erik smiled to see his sister had won out in this battle.

Chapter Twenty-five

Day: nine

Encounter: Mrk. XXX Armor

Tony Stark had been allowed at Erik's stash of technology and metal. Working with out stopping he built his thirty suit of Armor, but this was lighter, compacted down to boots, gloves, and a chest piece. It had flight capabilities and weapons, when the full suit was on. When you saw the street wear of it it had only flight capabilities.

The second thing he had created was a set of walkies for Jamie, Erik, Ember, and the trio. He had one for himself. Then he set up Jarvis. The A.I came to life saying "Ah Mr. Stark good to hear you again." Tony smiled then said "It's good to have you back Jarvis. I wonder can you do some digging for me." Jarvis said "Anything sir." Tony said "I have to know what Pepper has done to the company since I left." Jarvis did the search then said "Sir, the company is still going strong though Pepper Potts has just been arrested for murder, thief, and framing you for murder. With this new evidence Shield is on their way to Starzl 5 to retrieve you." Tony sighed then said "They are not going to find me there." Jarvis paused as if thinking then stated "Shall I inform them of your location sir?" Tony said "No let them follow the trial I have left for them. What news is there that I have missed?" Jarvis said "A galactic counsel has been created sir." Tony nodded. "OK, is that all?" Jarvis said "Yes Sir"

Chapter Twenty-six

Day: ten

Encounter: Solo Performance

Tony stood their off stage watching Meg Giry preform. At his side was Meg's mother Madame Griy. The older woman had taken to Tony like she had Erik. When ever he had been at prat ice she would praise him as much as she would Meg. She knew a tormented soul when she saw one. He had been grateful that she had helped him, recover him self.

Sure Tony Stark was not the same man that had left earth nearly two years ago, but he was still the technological genius he had always been. Erik did not restrict that, in fact he encouraged him to build and tinker. He had how ever lost his snark, his quips, and his over talkative nature. In return he had gained a humble heart, a mind in tuned to Music, and a girlfriend who loved him for who he is.

Jamie loved him for all of his silly little idiosyncrasies. Whether he was blasting ACDC or forgetting to eat while engrossed in technology, or enjoying peaceful moments studying music with Erik. Tony had blossomed since coming here. He went from his quit stutter, to speaking with the same learned language Erik spoke with. He went from sleeping on the floor to back in a bed...though they were still working on his trust issues of having another share a bed with him.

The cheer of the crowd brought him to his senses. It was his moment to shine. He had worked so hard for this moment and he dared not disappoint the master, Mr. Y or better known as Erik. Erik took him under his guiding ways and nurtured his musical genius. So tonight was his night to shine on his own. People talked about him for weeks after he had made his first appearance along side Jamie in duet. Now those story and money hungry media hounds would get a juicy story. He stepped in to the light. Nodded only once to the conductor and began to sing.

_(Tony)_

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the king._

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good boy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know  


Tony had changed a small amount of the lyrics of this poplar Frozen song, but it flowed none the lest. He continued.

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door_

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect boy is gone

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway

The crowd was on their feet clapping. The media was taking pictures and scribbling down memory joggers for this hot story of wonder and music. Tony bowed low as Erik had showed him and then walked off stage. He was met first by Meg who squealed with delight "Oh Anthony you were awesome!" Tony blushed first at the use of his full first name, and second at the complement. Madame Griy nodded at him and said "You have indeed come a long way Mr. Stark. Sadly He wasn't here to see either of you." Tony knew deep down he longed for Erik to see him, but he was sure the infamous Phantom at the very least heard him. He was tackled into the wall by Jamie who said "Gods and Goddess' Tony you were wonderful!" Tony laughed happy to know Jamie saw him.

"Jamie how was I?" Meg asked. Jamie smiled and said "You were also wonderful my friend. Anyway, we've got to go I want to treat Tony to dinner." with that the two left. They had dinner at one of Cony Island's many restaurants. After words they returned to find Erik sitting alone, his mask off in his hands and his face and eyes were red form crying. Tony was very worried for his friend, and teacher. "Erik? Are you ok?" Erik sadly looked up at Tony Stark and said "No I am not. I miss my angel." _  
_

Chapter Twenty-seven

Day: ten

Encounter: My Angel

"No I am not. I miss my angel." Erik's voice was shallow, and full of sadness. Tony looked at him, his own face showing that he felt bad and wanted to help, but was unsure how. Then the harbor bell rang. Tony flinched slightly Erik got up, replaced his mask and said "come with me you two." Jamie and Tony followed Erik to his perch above the harbor. Once up there Tony watched the reporters ask questions to the famous people coming off.

That's when Tony saw Erik's angel. She was just a hair taller than Pepper had been. She had long brown hair and lovely brown eyes. She wore a lovely dress, even if it seemed worn. He was repulsed, at what appeared to be a french version of his old self. Drunkenness rolled off the man beside the angel. His hair and clothes were disheveled, and his eyes sunken, yet weary to a man wanting the angel beside him. More curious was the ten year old boy before them...Tony had to do a double take. The child...this child looked like what Erik may have looked like at age ten, just with out the deformity. Tony shook his head, he had to be wrong. There was no way in Helheim Erik would sire a bastard child. Now he Tony could see, he knew of at least one...Yinsen of Dronzolof.

Tony broke away form Jamie and Erik and slipped down to the trio and joined them in greeting Christen, Roual, and young Gustav. Roual was most displeased with the three. Tony stepped forward and Roual's eyes softened. "The Famous Tony Stark, here. Wow." the media turned and then realized that the talented singer was also the greatest Technological genius of his time. Tony smiled and said "Yes and I welcome the three of you." he gave his more sweeping bow that he had learned form his favorite Sailor Moon villains.

He escorted them to their rented home and bowed once more like a simple servant not the technological genius...or a certain black haired green eyed trickster. Funny now he remember Loki defending is innocence too. Tony shook the thoughts from his head without realizing that said Trickster was watching him and following him.

Chapter Twenty-eight

Day: ten (Night)

Encounter: Loki

Loki sat in his perch in tree right out side Tony's bed room window. As he had suspected Tony was not on Starzl 5 as the other thought. He came to Terra-Tettera to seek out a friend of his, to find out Tony Stark was here, alive and well. Loki was some how roped into going to the show...which he had been glad he did. He listened to Tony's clear and powerful voice sing "Let it Go" from Frozen that silly little movie that Clint made them watch. Loki though had to thank Clint in the end, for he and Thor settled their differences right there. A few weeks later the Avengers expanded to now include, Rhody aka Iron Patriot, Buckey Bruns aka Winter Solider, and himself.

Loki was the first one to stand and clap and cheer for Tony. He then followed him backstage, remaining invisible to the mortals he watched Tony be praised and blush like a little school girl. He then saw a brownish blackish haired girl with green eyes tackle Tony. He laughed as she praised him in the highest. He followed them then to dinner watching them have a romantic dinner. Finally they went home. Form the window he saw them come upon the owner of this wondrous wonderland crying. Then the three departed heading for the harbor.

The harbor was gross but Loki had little time to waste watching Tony's movements. He followed Tony's gaze to a small family. A mother, a father and a son. Loki smiled. Mortals some were lucky enough to have been born looking like him. He heard Tony and that freak trio approach. The man's cold face melted as he said "The Famous Tony Stark, here. Wow." the media turned and then realized that the talented singer,they were to write about was also the greatest Technological genius of his time. Tony smiled and said "Yes and I welcome the three of you." Tony did a showy bow which was unlike him. Following once more he watched Tony bow like a servant...not who he is.

Now as he sat in the tree he was puzzled. What had changed in the past near two years that caused Tony to bow and not say a snarky response. Something wholly unbelievable crossed his mind...did Tony suffer? Had Tony been a slave to be used and abused? He watched Tony look between the bed and the floor before deciding on the floor. Loki's heart stopped. That was a clear sing of a former slave. He activated his comm. His partner for this was Steven. He was enjoying himself while Loki was doing work.

"Rodgers here." Loki smoothly said "Not having too much fun are we Captain?" Steven let of a Stark type response. Loki said "you know it's funny you should answer like that Captain." Steven went quite a minute then said "You found Tony didn't you?" Loki said "Yes I did. But I am not liking what I am currently seeing." Steven asked "Are you spying on him?" Loki sighed and said "Yes, he seems happy here...but that's not what has me pissed as all Helheim." Steven bit "What's wrong?" Loki he is sleeping on the floor of his bed room with out a pillow or blanket. You know Tony he hates the floor, he'd sleep on a cot, the bath tub for gods sake. But never the floor." Steven sighed then said "Your kidding me, are you insinuating that he was a slave?" Loki rolled his eyes and said "insinuating no, flat out telling you." Steven said "Good work, stay on him and stay out of his sight. Until I give you the go ahead." Loki gritted his teeth, breathed a moment then said "Yes sir."

Chapter Twenty-nine

Day: eleven

Encounter: How do you tell a scared ten year old that Mr. Y didn't mean to scare him?

Jamie and Tony the next day bumped into a terrified Gustav. The boy was terrified, and crying. Jamie took him into her arms and said "shh, it's alright. Tell us what's wrong?" Gustav calmed enough then said "Mr. Y is scarred under his mask. It was scary to see." Jamie smiled and said "First off all I'll let you in on a secret, Mr. Y is my elder brother. He's really a giant teddy bear to those who are nice and kind. Second, he did not mean to scare you. He should have remembered that not every one sees him the same as Tony and I do." Gustav sniffled then said "Do you think then I over reacted?" Jamie calmly said "Yes, but only a little."

Gustav calmed then said "I'll go say sorry." Jamie smiled at the ten year old and said "He'd love that"

Chapter Thirty

Day: twelve

Encounter: a Drunk Roual

Tony was out in the park, once more not seen or bothered...expect Roual saw him and mistook for Erik. What came next caused Tony to really swear off the drink himself. Roual called him some not so nice names then went to beating him up feeling empowered...thought not seeing that this was not Erik. Roual then heard some one approaching. He left and ran. The person who found him was Christen.

"Oh my god did Roual do this to you Tony?" she asked Tony only nodded Christen sighed then said "I am sorry for him. He drinks a lot because we are in debt." Tony sat up, coughed, then said "It's alright I've been through worse." Christen laughed then smiled Tony sounded a lot like Erik. Didn't look it but sounded it.

Tony was helped up then he happily parted from Christen.

Chapter Thirty-one

Day: thirteen

Encounter: the Pier and Loki

Today had been a busy day. Tony found him self at the Pier with Erik, Jamie, Christen, Madame Giry, Ember, the trio, and Excalibur. Tony wasn't really all there. He heard a gun shot go off and Erik shout his name then bark orders to the two Girys. Tony coughed and looked at those around him. Family...his family gathered around him. He coughed again. Erik said "What the hell Tony. What were you thinking?" Tony laughed then said "I wasn't thinking...I wasn't all here really."

To every one's shock as well as Tony's the wound healed it's self pushing the bullet out with it. Tony saw the familiar green glow of magic...Loki's green glow. Tony's eyes scanned the crowd that had gathered, and saw Loki's smirk, he mouthed the words 'die another day Stark' funny as Loki stepped forward, the gathered crowd was parted back by Shield agents. From the crowd emerged the Avengers.

Tony smiled to see Steven first. The blonde haired blue eyed solider knelt by him and said "Damn Tony twice you made the sacrifice play. I'm glad you did though, your a hero once more my friend." The captain ruffled the inventor's hair. The next to appear was Natasha Romanov. He smiled and playfully asked "Miss me?" Natasha playfully smacked him in the shoulder. She smiled and admitted, "Yes, I did. We all did" the ginger assassin spy from Russia said. Bruce was next up, the mild mannered brown haired brown eyed doctor/ scientist with anger issues spoke "Hey man it's been rather quite with out you around." Clint Barton came up to him. "Hey man, I heard a rumor of some one called the Archer on... Star." He pulled out the ceder case that held the mahogany bow and flint head arrow, the sixteen flint head arrows. Tony looked at Clint and smiled "Thank-you for bringing them to me and thank you for teaching me. It really saved my life." Clint grimly nodded, though he felt pride that he had taught Tony something he used to serivie with. "We've heard." Steven grimly said. Thor walked up, the blonde hair blue eyed demi-god of Thunder gave him sad eyes. He too had listened to the tale of the Archer and had been shocked to learn it was Tony. "Oh Man of Iron, why did this bad stuff have to happen to you?" Tony and Loki both scoffed. Tony eyed him then asked Steven "Why is reindeer games here?" Steven smiled as did Loki at that old name of Tony's for Loki. Steven said "While you were gone, the Avengers took a replacement for you and two additions to the team. Rhody joined in your place. Loki and my old buddy Bucky Burns joined us as well." Tony smiled when he saw his old friend Rhody approach him. "Tony, you alright? You practically went through another Afghanistan." Tony sighed "I'll be honest with all of you right now. No I'm really not alright. I still fall back into the taught behaviors of being a slave. I have nightmares still, and I still wind up sleeping on the floor most of the time." everyone's expressions turned either to rage or pity. Bucky the normally calm black haired blue eyed solider clenched his fists.

Tony didn't object to Erik picking him up and following Steven and the rest of the Avenger to the waiting Hellicarier. Jamie and the others he told could come, christen and Gustav included, also followed.

Chapter Thirty-two

Day: thirteen

Encounter: aboard the Hellicarier.

Once aboard the Hellicarier and down in the med-ward Bruce Banner checked over Tony's wounds from his close to two years a slave. He saw the various crises crosses of whip scars, the dogs claws, the scapula wound from Max, the cuts from the plants of Star, and many others. Bruce paused a moment then said "Tony, I need to have a look at you privates. I need to see if there is any lasting damage to them. OK?" Tony nodded, letting Bruce remove his pants and underwear.

What Bruce saw, made the Other Guy bellow a moment. Tony was really a mess down their. Bruce shouted "I need a team in here STAT." Tony started to panic. Bruce looked at Tony then said "Easy buddy easy I got you. It's a good thing I looked. Your...both sick and injured down there, I am going to get it treated, hopefully it was caught in time OK?" Tony nodded calming down slightly.

The head doctor arrived with a few others. With there combined skills, they were able to clear up the infection and heal the damage. Once they left Bruce put a blanket over Tony since the poor guy was shivering. Bruce saw Tony calmed and asked "You alright there?" Tony sighed then said "No I'm not. I'm trying to hold back a panic attack." Bruce sighed then said "Tony it's better you let it out, then we'll work on stopping the cause of it OK?"

After fifteen minutes Tony was only crying. Bruce in horror had watched his best friend, the man that used to poke and prod him, have a full blown panic attack. It hurt. Bruce knew what had been the cause. The fact Tony lay naked underneath the blanket. He handed Tony the shirt he'd wearing. Tony put it on then focused on chilling out like Erik had taught him. He calmed down then looked at Bruce and said "Thank-You Bruce." the scientist was shocked but then calmed and said "Your Welcome Tony."

Chapter Thirty-three

Day: thirteen

Encounter: meeting with out Tony

Bruce left Tony once he was sure the technological genius was sleeping thanks to some medicine he'd injected him with, with fair warning of course. He walked to the conference room and found the Avengers and Tony's friends from Terra-Tettra talking about Tony in question. It was peaceful, that was until Nick Fury came in. 'Enter Patchy' Tony would have said and every one but Fury would be laughing. Fury looked at everyone then said "Why the hell are you talking about Tony like he's dead?"

It was a good question Bruce thought. Steven grimly said "The Tony Stark we The Avenger knew is dead. Sure there are bits of him still, but for the most part he's changed." Fury froze then said " wait so no snark? No quips? No witty one liners?" they all shook their heads no. Bruce spoke up "Fury I am not even sure Tony is even ready for what is rightfully his right now. He just suffered a full blown panic attack brought on by PTSD." Steven, Bucky, and Rhody could all relate. Loki and Thor wore shocked looks, as if they held Tony in the their same regard. Natasha and Clint both fingered weapons at their sides ready to strike." Bruce saw the pity and worry hit the faces of Tony's new friends, confusion on the young boy's face, and an unholy mix of anger and empathy on Erik's face.

The meeting concluded with everyone in agreement that they'd help Tony out anyway they could. For now that was helping him recover. They just didn't know how bad he was.

Chapter Thirty-four

Day: fourteen

Encounter: home

This had been what Tony dreamed about for two full years. To be home in the tower. His friends and family were by his side through it all. They held off the media and got Tony up stairs to his pent house suite. Two full years to the day he'd been dragged out of his home and put on trial and sent away. Tony sighed, he looked to his collection of alcohol. He sighed then said "Have at the collection guys, it's yours for the tanking. I gave up drinking a long time ago."

a pin dropped and clattered loudly, it was that silent. Natasha felt his forehead and asked "Are you feeling well Tony. That is so not you." Tony said "I just want to lie down in my room, with Jamie if you guys don't mind." no one said a word as Tony led Jamie to his room and shut the door. Every one was stunned. They looked to his friends from Terra-Tettra. Erik shrugged and said "Good for him." Christen looked at them and said "My Ex-Husband was a drunk and beat him up. That could have been it." Ember spoke up saying

"No, it was the year and a half as a slave. The only thing he had to drink was water. If anything. To drink it now...he might find it foreign or worse just one drink could make him drunk." with that every one shut up. Jarvis said "Should I put in an order for take out seeing as the fridge and pantry are empty Captain Rodgers?" Steven said "Yes Jarvis. Put in the usual order from Hiroshikami Palace, but double it please." Jarvis said "Yes Sir. It will be here in thirty-four minutes and the owner said it is on the house since Mr. Stark just came home and is not well." Steven said "I'll tip the driver heavy then."

Chapter Thirty-five

Day: fifteen

Encounter: Sushi and T.V

Tony and Jamie came out from Tony's room to the smell of sushi. Tony saw his old spot open still. His team respected him even in his absence. Tony took his seat and he was passed a plate of his favorite Sushi, as well as other stuff he'd hadn't tried in the past. He slowly ate his food. Savoring his meal. When he was finished his plate was taken then plied with more food. It was then handed back to him. He saw it was Steven. "Tony, eat. You need more than just one helping of food." Tony took the plate and again ate slowly. Steven poured soda's around for everyone.

Tony held the glass with the brown liquid with the crisp taste and lots of caffeine to his lips and took a sip. He chocked and quickly set the drink aside. He asked "Could I have water instead Steve?" Steve was perplexed, but did the strange request anyway. He returned with Tony's water and saw Dum-E approach Tony with a sad 'whoo'

Tony would have typically shooed the bot away. But instead he looked over at the bot and pet the bot. Dum-E still had the sad 'whoo' but the bot seemed to calm a little that his creator and master was somewhat alright. It was then Jarvis flipped on the T.V that they saw the news. The reporter said "Just two years ago today billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, genius, hero Tony Stark was falsely accused of murder and exiled. He was suppose to remain on planet, but sources say Shield was compromised and the genius was taken off planet to a distant area uncharted until now. For a year and a half his life is a mystery to use as his fellow team mates would not comment nor will reveal who they mysterious group leading him into his tower was, beyond friends or a family he had gained. A few people had a few theories of their own, one such comes from rival Justin Hammer." the news reel cut into a questions with the young technological rival of Tony's "Hey, I'm glad he's alright and for the most part in piece. Though my guess, and maybe this just some old sick fantasy of mine he may have been in a modern

slave trade system." Tony's tired eyes filled with sadness. Oh hammer could not have been more right.

They found out that in other news that Pepper Potts would be released from prison. She did her time and was getting help. Tony's heart was suddenly full of hurt. Pepper had betrayed him. Framed him for murder what for?

Chapter Thirty-six

Day: sixteen

Encounter: Pepper why?

"Sir, you might want come up stairs." Jarvis said to Tony who was underneath one his custom cars. Tony gulped "What's up Jar?" Jarvis said "The team is dealing with Pepper Potts. She keeps wanting to see you but they are not allowing her." Tony pulled out, washed his hands. He then went up stairs. He hid a moment. He listened to his family defend him. "Please guys I want to see him." Erik asked "Why?"

"Why indeed Erik, great question." Tony's voice sounded. Pepper was shocked at how much it had changed in two years. Going from snark and sarcastic to musical. He stepped out of shadow in a t-shirt for a performance she had never heard of, and black jeans. He was bare footed, and his hands were exposed too. This wasn't the Tony she knew. She looked at him and said "Tony I am so sorry! I-I was low on funds and had to do something for money." she was then down on her knees before him begging "Please Tony please forgive me!"

Tony looked down at her at his feet he said "Pepper, I forgive you but I can not trust you. You betrayed that. You have nine months time to get a job and a place to live." his team wondered why, as did his crew. Erik then smiled when he put two and two together, "Jamie, your with child?" Jamie nodded to her brother. "When?" asked Ember. Tony said "We found out this morning. We are getting married four months after the child is born. That alright for you Erik?" Erik grinned like a kid a Christmas. "I would have preferred sooner, but then again who am I to talk?"Christen laughed, though Gustav shifted uncomfortable about the idea still that his idol was his father. Pepper was surprised then she saw Tony look down on her and said "Pepper stand up please..." he hit the ground having a panic attack.

When he recovered he took his shirt off for Pepper to see his back and said "Pepper I was a slave for nearly two years. OK a year and a half. But still. This what happened to me OK?" Pepper nodded with a sad look in her eyes.

Chapter Thirty-seven

Day: seventeen

Encounter: Avengers at it again, Pepper a Miser?

The next day Tony suited up with the rest of the Team for a containment mission. Some idiot let some of the most nasty villains out of prison. Broken off into three sub teams Tony had taken his bow along with the arrows. He wore his Mrk. XXX armor in it's condensed form. Loki had given him a hooded cloak to hid his face from his foes. Their enemies took hold of Tony and pulled the hood back to see it was Tony the Iron Man. They put a knife to his neck. He went wet in his pants, slipping into slave mode.

He was taken to an ally where they slipped into their hide out. Stripped once again he was rapped again by each one. Then they beat him taking their revenge on a helpless man who was now suffering a panic attack. Little did he know rescue was coming. He didn't know Pepper had been watching at a distance with a partner at her side.

The glass window shattered at Ember and Pepper came through. Excalibur was at Ember's side and a tall tan skinned man stood slightly behind Pepper. Both took on weapon forms and the two women fought off these villains killing each of them.

After the rescue Tony looked at Pepper and said "Your a Miser?" she smiled and said "Yes Tony. I met Scar in prison. We have been partners ever since. Your welcome by the way for the rescue" Tony smiled then said "Yes Thank-You"

Chapter Thirty-eight

Day: eighteen

Encounter: Jamie and Erik's Parents

It was one of those days, Tony wished Clint would not run his mouth. Clint went too far in asking Jamie about her parents...to which Jamie had an emotional break down. Christen, Pepper, and Natasha followed Jamie, appealing to their own feelings. Erik pulled one of those slaps as made famous by the fictional character Jethoro Gibbs. Clint came back and asked "What am I Denozo?" Erik growled and said "No your an ass. Jamie and I do not know our parents. The topic has been sore with Jamie for a long time." Clint went pale, then red. In a small voice he said "I'm sorry Erik I didn't mean to make her upset. I was just curious. Steve talks loads about his, Tony has issues with his own, Nat and I don't know ours, Bruce doesn't talk about his, Thor boasts his while Loki shows his adopted malice. You two haven't spoken of yours. I should of taken it like Bruce's. I'm sorry."

Ember said "Well my skills include locating missing people. Erik, go get Jamie. You, Jamie, me, Tony, and Loki leave to find them." Erik nodded then walked off to the room his sister shared with Tony. He heard her crying and each of the three girls that had gone with her consoling her. He heard Natasha's voice say "Clint some times doesn't shut his mouth. His wagging tongue has gotten him into far more trouble than Tony's." Pepper said "It's ok you don't know. It gives you something to find." Christen smiled and said "I never knew my mother, raised by my father. He died when I was seven." Erik knocked politely as there four women in the room.

An hour later they were right over the poor dirt ridden streets of old Persia. They followed Ember who's said talent was ghost whispering. She located an over turned carriage. When they turned it over they found two skeletons. The two were in rags, bound and gagged.

Then as if it was the Twilight Zone, Ember began to speak with a voice that was not her's. It was a sad female's voice. "Who's there?" Erik bravely spoke...as he had acted like a ghost in the Paris Opera before. "I am called Erik. The Phantom of the Opera. Mr. Y. With me is my sister Jamie, her faience Anthony Stark and our friends Ember, who your speaking through, and Loki of Asgard." The ghost nodded. "Did you say Erik, and Jamie?" Erik and Jamie nodded. The ghost then said "I am Charlotte, I had two kids who were named Erik and Jamie. Let me look at both of you." after a careful look the motherly ghost cried. Relived to see her son and daughter again. Soon enough they met their dad too. Victor was proud to learn that his son and daughter turned out so well and that they took care of a person who was in pain much like they had once been themselves.

In reward for what the two did the gods allowed for their return. Loki restored their corpses and gave them wondrous clothing. They were then restored to life, which the first thing that they had done was hug their son and daughter, as it had been far too long since they had. They held it for a long while. Muffled cries came from all four them. Parents and children alike, wept in relief to see each other.

"So my little girl is pregnant, with her first. Oh Jamie that is wonderful." Charlotte said much like a mother. Victor gave her a stern look and said "Are you married?" Jamie sighed and said "No father, but we are going to after the baby is born." Victor's eyes softened. It made sense and he gave Tony a hard glare. He said "You best be careful with my daughter. Or I make you pay." Erik smirked which caught Victor's attention and he said "And you son? Is there something you wish to confess?" Victor caught Erik who sighed "I have a son, I wasn't married when he was born. I didn't even know until recently." Victor wanted to lash out on his son, but Charlotte stopped him saying "Victor, please. Ease off your kids. They are doing the best they can. Erik, hun please consider marriage please." Erik said "Yes mother. I am sorry mother, father that I did not go the traditional route." Victor nodded and said "As long as you take responsibility your fine with me both of you."

Soon it was time to return home. And to peace. But some times peace is shattered, which it would be. Tony's own peace of mind would be shattered once again. His past would come up to bite him in his rear end, nearly put his family in danger, and nearly kill him as well.


End file.
